Down Girls, He's Taken
by Mallikad
Summary: Jess decides to pick Rory up at Chilton. Season Three. Fluff. Lit. "Is this your way of subtly implying I get you all hot and bothered?" A series of Lit one-shots.
1. Down Girls, He's Taken

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** Just a cute little fluff story about a happier time in season 3. This was inspired by a small scene in Thunder and Lightning. Sorry, don't remember who it's by. (Sheepish grin.)

* * *

"Okay, so we need to meet up this weekend. I mean, the double issue of The Franklin is a big issue, we definitely need to double our efforts as well- are you two even listening?" Paris ranted, looking angrily at Madeline and Louise, who were obviously enthralled by something or the other in the school parking lot. At least Rory was focused, until she followed the gazes of the two girls.

She saw Jess standing against his beat-up, brown car, leather jacket and all. He was looking up at the building in distaste, something Rory thought only made him hotter.

"Who is _that_?" Louise said breathily, fidgeting with her collar.

Madeline continued staring, "I have no idea, but he can park his car in my driveway _anytime_."

Paris rolled her eyes, "Down, girls. He's taken."

Both girls' snapped out of their reverie and turned their attention on Paris, "Huh?"

Paris smirked and nodded in the direction Rory was walking in. Straight to Jess.

"Rory? _Really_?" Louise questioned, looking at the way Jess smiled and put his arm around Rory, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hey," Paris snapped, feeling the need to defend her friend, "There's nothing wrong with Rory being with a guy like Jess."

"Yeah, but they just seem so… different," Madeline replied, watching as Rory leaned into Jess, both pulled up against the car.

"Well, they're not," Paris said stiffly, "Now get your minds out of the gutter and _move_, we're gonna be late."

--

"What're you doing here?" Rory smiled as she approached her boyfriend.

Jess smiled at her, "Came to pick you up. Surprise you," he put his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Surprise," he added, pulling her flush against him.

Rory smiled, "Well, it's a nice surprise."

"Oh, yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she replied, grinning, leaning in for another kiss. "Oh, and you'll be happy to know that all the girls at Chilton think you're incredibly hot."

Jess smirked, "Is this your subtle way of implying that I get you all hot and bothered?"

Rory hit him playfully on the chest, "I don't need Chilton to let you know that."

What she needed was for him to smile again, it was that sincere, slightly crooked smile he gave her, and only her.

"Success," Rory thought as Jess smiled, "Oh, really?"

"Really," Rory replied, leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

**I was watching season four and just felt the need for some Lit fluff, so I decided to write this. How bogus is season four, huh? The only good things are the 4 Milo episodes and the JJ kiss at the end.**

**Review! :D**


	2. I Have No Idea What To Do

Hey, guys

See, here's the thing, I totally thought I'd put a "complete" on this story. It was meant as a one-shot and I have no idea where to take it. Instead of a full-on story like _Even Fairytale Characters Would Be Jealous_ (my multi-chap GG Lit fic you should def check out :p) I was thinking of a series of Lit one-shots, set in season three. It might be a 'missing moments' thing or it might change the course of season three, I dunno yet.

Now, all I need are loads of reviews telling me you want me to continue this story, and I will.

Mallikad X


	3. 3x09 : The Grinch Comes Out At Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all it's characters and situations are property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and The WB/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N:** This is what I'm gonna do: **Re-write every Lit scene in s3, changing it's course slightly, and adding my own one-shots to fill it up and make it original.**

**A/N:** Set during 3x09. Not that happy with it, but it's okay.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews!!

* * *

"Hello!" Rory said happily as she practically bounced into the practically empty Diner, a spring in every step she took.

"What meds are you on?" Jess replied, smirking at his girlfriend's behaviour.

"Ha ha," she replied, rolling her eyes, yet still leaning across the counter to kiss him.

"Hi," he said softly.

She smiled back at him, "Hi."

"So, what're you so happy about?" He asked, dog-earing the page he was on and putting his book away.

"Tomorrow's Thanksgiving!" Rory replied excitedly as Jess put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Super," he deadpanned.

Rory frowned, "Jess, stop being a Grinch."

"The Grinch comes out at Christmas," he pointed out.

"Not the point," Rory huffed.

"What is the point?"

"The point is that Luke makes the best turkey in the whole of Connecticut and he always has really good rolls and Thanksgiving is nice."

"Yeah, real nice."

"Jess," Rory whined.

"Look, I dunno what you want me to say."

"I don't want you to say anything, I like you all taciturn, I just want you to be excited about tomorrow," she pouted slightly, playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Rory, you know I don't do holidays, I had Thanksgiving last year, I'm sure this year'll be just as fun," he said the last part with his usual air of sarcasm.

Rory grinned again, "See, this is where you're wrong, this year is gonna be better-"

"How?"

"Because me and my mom are joining you this year. We do it every year."

"You weren't there last year," he pointed out.

"Yeah, my grandma shanghaied us last year so bad that we couldn't even get out of it. At all. This year however, we've managed to do hers and yours and Lane's and Sookie's Thanksgiving."

"Four?" He asked incredulously.

"Four," she confirmed.

"You're not gonna be able to walk anymore after all that food."

"Well, then I guess it's good I have a strong boyfriend."

Jess smirked, "So you guys are coming over tomorrow, huh?"

Rory smiled, "Yep."

Jess smiled, "Then I guess I'm looking forward to it."

Rory clapped her hands together and grinned, leaning over to kiss him heatedly. Something he gladly reciprocated.

"Storage room?" He asked between kisses.

Rory smiled against his mouth and nodded, "Oh, yeah."

* * *

Rory stood right outside Doose's, looking at the flowers available. She glanced at the little supermarket and sighed, hating that it had to be like this. She hated that it had to be a fight, that she felt like she had to hide what she had with Jess when all she really wanted was to fling her arms around him everytime she saw him. But she couldn't help the part of her that wanted to spare Dean's feelings. Sighing, she picked out four bouquets.

Why couldn't Dean just accept that she wanted to be with Jess and not make her feel so guilty.

"Friends don't make friends feel guilty," she muttered to herself.

"What's that?"

She spun around at the sound of someone talking in her ear and smiled when she faced her boyfriend, "I said don't you look just _so_ pretty."

Jess groaned, "Pretty, really? That's doing wonders for my male ego."

"Your ego will recover, trust me, I've seen it bounce back plenty."

"Bet you like that, huh?" Jess smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes but couldn't help grin. She leaned in and kissed him softly, "I don't think I said hello yet."

Jess kissed her back, "Neither did I."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, causing Rory to pull back and drag him to the side of the sidewalk, where they wouldn't attract as much attention.

"What're you doing?" Jess asked, obviously confused by her actions.

"Relocating," Rory replied as she gently pulled him back in.

"Why?"

Rory sighed and looked at her feet. "We shouldn't flaunt it."

"I wanna flaunt it."

"Yeah, but-"

"Rory, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"I know, I just…"

Jess pulled back completely from her grasp, "Whatever, I'll see you later."

Rory groaned, realizing what he probably thought. She ran after him, "Jess, wait."

"What?"

Grabbing his arm she turned him around, placing her hands on either side of his face. She kissed him hard.

"Rory, don't-"

"Jess, shut up."

He was caught off guard by her bold attitude, giving her time to explain herself.

"I like you… a _lot_. You know I do. I just don't want it to seem like I'm a cold-hearted bitch, you know. I treated him like crap and… I don't like hurting people, you know me."

"You don't have to feel guilty for moving on, Rory. You're not doing anything wrong. Technically, he broke up with you."

Rory sighed, "I know… I can't explain it. But you should know that just because I don't wanna hurt Dean's feelings doesn't mean that I don't like you or I regret my decision. Not at all. Never."

"Not even when I call him bag boy?"

Rory smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her back to the flowers.

"Never," she replied solemnly.

"Good," he leaned in to kiss her.

"So are we good?" She asked nervously as he let go of her, seeing Lorelai at the cashier, paying up.

"We're good," he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the bridge of her nose before heading back to the Diner.

* * *

"Hey," Rory greeted as she walked into the Diner, handing Luke a bouquet of flowers.

"What's this?" He asked, looking at the offending items in his hands.

"Flowers," Rory replied succinctly, scanning the Diner for her boyfriend.

"What do I do with them?"

"Ugh, not this again," Lorelai whined.

"Put them in a vase with water," Rory said.

"I don't have a vase."

"You do this every year," Lorelai said, frowning slightly.

"I don't have vases," Luke clarified.

"Buy a vase," Lorelai replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't need a vase 'cause I never have flowers," he tried to reason.

"Except when we bring you flowers every year on Thanksgiving," Lorelai grinned, "Buy a vase."

"Stop bringing me flowers."

"Stop bringing me flowers. I knew you were gonna say that because you say the same thing. We have this same exact conversation every year."

"And every year you point that out," Luke sighed.

"And every year you point that out," Lorelai was clearly having fun;

"And every year you point that out," Luke recanted.

"And then ever year we put the flowers on the counter and forget the ugliness ever happened," Rory interjected, tired of the banter. She still hadn't found Jess.

"Well, at least we have a tradition," Lorelai deadpanned.

"Good, I'll be right back," Luke said, heading over to the staircase to yell for Jess to come down. "That's our table over there," he pointed to a table near the window and then headed over to get the food.

Rory smiled when she saw Jess emerge from behind the curtain. She practically bounded over to him, "Hey," he greeted, surprised at his girlfriend's very enthusiastic demeanour.

"Hi," Rory replied brightly before pulling him into a deep kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly out of breath.

"Because I like you," she replied before heading back to her mother as Luke asked Jess to help Caesar bring the food out of the kitchen.

"What?" Rory asked when she saw her mother grinning at her, a glint in her eyes.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Mom!" Rory chastised, blushing slightly.

"What? You practically handed me that material on a silver platter, what with the making out in the Diner-"

"It was a kiss! We weren't making out."

"Uh huh," Lorelai replied, still grinning. She winked at her daughter, obviously taking pleasure in her discomfort.

"You're evil," Rory said, glaring at her mom.

"I know," Lorelai replied with a smile before turning to the kitchen, "Oh, Lukey!"

She heard something clatter in the kitchen followed by a string of curses, "Jeez!"

Both girls burst out laughing.

* * *

"Tell him he needs to get bigger trashcans," Jess said, glaring at his uncle, and heaving the big bag onto his shoulder.

"Sounds dirty," Lorelai replied, grinning.

Jess sighed and shook his head, she was lost cause.

He headed towards Doose's as Lorelai and Luke entered the Diner, unaware that Rory was following him.

She took his free hand in hers. "So… how was Thanksgiving this year?"

"It didn't completely suck," Jess conceded, not wanting to give her full control of the situation.

Rory smiled triumphantly, "You liked it, you had fuuun," she teased in a sing-song voice.

Jess rolled his eyes. "It was okay."

Rory continued smiling while she followed him to Doose's.

"Dean, God you scared me," she said suddenly, jumping and glaring slightly at the boy stepping out of the shadows.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he replied.

Rory could feel Jess tense beside her, and took hold of his hand once he was done putting the bag in the dumpster.

"So… How was your Thanksgiving?" Rory asked, attempting to be friendly.

"It was good. Yours?" Dean looked just as uncomfortable as Rory. Jess, however, looked like he just wanted to punch Dean and get the hell out of here.

"Well, we had four, and all were good, but Luke's was the best," she replied, squeezing Jess' hand when she praised Luke's dinner. She could feel some of the tension leave his body and let out a breath, hoping he would keep his cool.

Dean nodded, "Well… I should go," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, bye."

"Thank you," Rory turned to Jess as soon as Dean was out of earshot.

"For what?" He asked, obviously still trying to keep his temper in check.

"For not baiting him, I know it was hard."

"I don't like him."

"I know, and I don't need you to, I just don't want you guys to get into a fight or anything."

Jess just nodded, acknowledging that he'd heard her.

"I don't like it when you fight," they started walking back to the Diner. "It scares me," she added softly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna see you hurt."

Jess looked at the girl standing on front of him, realizing that for the first time in his life someone actually cared about him. He smiled at Rory and pulled her in for a kiss that got heated pretty quickly. Leaning his forehead against hers he could practically hear her smile, "Come on, I'll sneak you some rolls."

Rory grinned, letting him guide her into the Diner.

* * *

**Review! Even if it's just to tell me it sucked. Because I'm not really happy with this chapter.**


End file.
